


Photographs and Memories

by Bonnie131313



Series: Photographs and Memories Universe [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Dark City (1998), Eleventh Hour (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), NCIS, Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/pseuds/Bonnie131313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Edison was a summer program for teens with genus level IQs.  Jacob Hood attended when he was 17 and made some friendships that lasted his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea how I came up with this but it was fun to play with. There is a suggestion of Jacob Hood/Daniel Schreber if you squint. It will get a lot more explicit in future chapters.
> 
> Please note, I know that the timelines and such do not work. I just wanted these particular characters so I squished them together.

“What’s this?”

Jacob Hood tore his eyes from the file to see what Rachel was asking about. It was the photo of course. He ought to have done something with it before she came over but he couldn’t bear to hide it away. 

“Just an old photo,” He tells her trying to sound casual and not really succeeding. He’d found it while sorting through some boxes he’d gotten out of storage and been overcome by memories.

Rachel gives him one of her looks. “I figured that out myself.” She tells him. “How old were you anyhow.” She couldn’t help but smile at the image of the teenaged Jacob Hood in the midst of some other kids.

“Seventeen,” Jacob admits, “And not one about my hair.”

“Not even how glad I am that you’ve finally figured out how to use a comb.” She teases lightly.

Jacob rolls his eyes. Okay his hair had been a little out of control back then. A quick glance at the photo forces him to amend that to a lot out of control but still.

“What was this from?” Rachel asks curiously. 

“Camp Edison, it was a summer program for exceptional students.” Hood confesses. “Every kid you see there has a genus level IQ.” 

Rachel quirks an inquisitive eyebrow at him, so he continues. “It was a special program for child protégés. Trying to keep us challenged on the intellectual level without ignoring our other needs. All the students got a stipend, room and board, and access to labs and equipment for working on our own special projects. They would observe and evaluate our work and give us an occasional test. They tried to make sure we fun too: cookouts and trips to the beach, and time to hang out with other kids just as smart as we were. It ended up being a pretty good time.”

“Wait a minute.” Rachel was studying the photo. “Is this Tony Stark?” She asks pointing to one of the other boys.

“Yes.” Jacob nods, smiling at the memory. He’d liked Tony, hell he’d liked all the other kids. It had been one of the best summers of his life, certainly the best he’d had as a teen. Though, of course he and all the others had complained bitterly about having to participate in the program. Geniuses or not they were all still teenagers.

“Wow.” Rachel was still contemplating Tony thoughtfully. “The man behind a million tabloid headlines and here he looks so young and innocent.”

“He was just seventeen too.” Jacob points out. “Mind you, he did get into his share of trouble that summer.”

Admittedly, most of the trouble Tony had caused had more to do with blowing up the toaster and eating all the grape popsicles rather then the boozing and orgies that usually featured in his current scandals. Jacob would not have ever called Tony innocent but he knew that Tony was the man responsible for quite a bit of stark Internationals most innovative technology. He was pretty sure Tony wasn’t partying quite as hard as was claimed.

“What about the other kids?” 

Jacob set aside the file and took the photo from his handler. “That one is Larry Flienhardt.” He told her pointing to the boy wearing the polo shirt. He had light curly hair and a dreamy expression. “He was the oldest of us, nineteen. He’s teaching Physics out at CalSci and a couple of years ago he went up to the Space Station with a NASA mission.”

Rachel looks impressed. “A billionaire playboy and an astronaut, you know all sorts Hood. What about the others?”

“The one on the end is Meredith McKay.” The boy was wearing a Darth Vader tee shirt and a lopsided smile. Despite the smile he almost seemed to by glaring at the camera, so intense was his gaze. “Las I heard he was working on deep space telemetry in Colorado that’s actually a cover for some hush-hush project for the Air Force.”

“How hush-hush?” Rachel wants to know.

“So hush-hush we technically don’t have enough clearance to know details about the cover they’re hiding behind.” Hood admits. “I have to wonder how McKay got clearance. He’d Canadian and the people in charge of that sort of things are usually pretty paranoid.” Jacob considers for a moment. “Although he’d really as smart as he claims to be, that probably counts for a lot.”

“What does he do?” Rachel asks trying to figure out if Jacob was joking or not.

“Physics, but McKay was always pretty comfortable branching off into a lot of esoteric sciences. He’s also one of the few scientists I know that can cope with both the high concept theoretical stuff as well as the down and dirty practical end of things. I guess it’s not really surprising he ended up in something top secret.” 

“I still see Abby and Brennan pretty regularly.” Jacob pointed to two pretty girls. One wore black shorts and a tee shirt covered in little pink skulls while the other had on a tee shirt decorated with dolphins and blue jeans. “They both live in the D.C. area. Abby is a Forensic scientist for the NCIS over at the Washington Naval Yard.”

“Is she still a Goth?” Rachel asks.

“Abby is Abby.” Jacob chuckles. “I don’t know if it’s Goth or if she just likes being different, but she does still wear the most outrageous outfits she can. Brennan is also in forensics. She’s a Forensic anthropologist over at the Jeffersonian. Her specialty is bones and she’s been consulted on cases by the FBI.”

“Brennan?” Rachel asks.

“Her first name is Temperance.” Jacob explains. “I don’t know if she still hates it, but she told all of us to call her Brennan that summer so…” He smiles and shrugs.

Rachel nods and points to the last boy. He appears to be the youngest or at least the shortest of the bunch. He also seemed to be the only one of the five boys who doesn’t look like he dressed in clothes he found wadded under the bed. “And him?” She asks smiling at the small blond.

Jacob sighs he’d been dreading this. “That is Daniel, Daniel Poe Schreber.” His fingers trace over the small image. The boy was smiling happily amidst his friends. Daniel had been everyone’s favorite that summer. At fifteen, he had been one of the youngest of their group and by far the easiest to get along with. They had all ended up adopting him as their ‘little brother,’ fussing over him and teasing him in turn.

“Wait a minute.” Rachel recognizes that name. “Isn’t he that Noble Prize winner that disappeared a couple of years ago?” She hadn’t been on the case but she does remember the furor around it. The mysterious disappearance of a scientist of that caliber had been big news and the media had a field day.

Jacob nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Yes, he won for Medicine. He totally revolutionized the treatments for Alzheimer’s disease, helped a lot of people. Then one day he was just gone.”

“They never found out what happened to him?” She asks him. Rachel knew she had no business poking but she might be able to get a hold of the file. Probably nothing would come of it but, for Hood’s sake, she’d be willing to see what she could find out.

“No, they never did. He was attending a medical conference and disappeared from his hotel room. There was evidence he hadn’t left willingly. There were some witnesses who saw some strange looking men going down the hall towards his room. They must have had some kind of electronic device that jammed things. The tech guys could never figure out what it was exactly. The lock and the security cameras were totally shorted out. I was told there were signs of a struggle in the room.” He shrugs helplessly. “As far as I know, nothing ever came of any of it.”

“Hood,” She begins hesitantly. He’d never mentioned anything about this before. She had no idea he was such close friends with someone who was the crime victim. 

“He was just so happy, so excited about the Noble.” Jacob tells her bitterly. “His father and his grandfather both had the early onset type of Alzheimer’s. That was why Daniel began working on a treatment.” Jacob carefully places the photo back on the side table. His father had been diagnosed just before Daniel had been enrolled in the program. He’d known what his father was facing. He’d tearfully confided that to the other kids one night when they’d stayed up late to watch monster movies. Daniel had already seen the effects of Alzheimer’s in his grandfather. Even at fifteen, he already knew the odds were that someday he too might have to face the horror of losing his mind.

“That last time I talked to him he was full of plans for future research. He had some ideas for treatments that he was hoping would help people who suffered from memory loss. He was going to start working on it when he got back from the conference.” He almost said ‘we were going to start working on it’. Rachel didn’t need to know that Daniel had asked him to collaborate with him on his research. He didn’t want to tell her that Daniel had been the one to hold him together while his wife had slowly wasted from cancer. She certainly didn’t need to know how their friendship had changed to something wonderful those last few weeks. “It’s just not fair.”

“It never is.” Rachel lays a gentle hand on his arm for moment. She gives it a small squeeze and then a little pat. “I think I’ll go make us some more coffee.” She tells him. Then she moves off to the kitchen, leaving him alone with his memories.


End file.
